Skills and training system
Skills Each citizen have own unique values for the 6 major skills. Only 1 skill is significant for each class except for ENDURANCE which helps for both breeders and farmers. * HEALTH - Health is an important trait for rangers. Their role is to protect the colony as well as to engage in expeditions to further the progress of the colony. * ENDURANCE - "Ooh, me love you long time" This trait increases the amount of times you can breed a citizen before they tire. It also increases the output for farmers. * STRENGTH - Increases the output of miners. * FECUNDITY - (aka fertility) Improves the probability of successful fertilization during mating. Cause I mean really, who want's to keep trying, and trying and trying... * INTELLECT - "We've got a strict no dum dum rule in the Spaceport." We didn't use to have that rule and we started a war that destroyed nearly 50 galaxies in the Laniakea supercluster. Oops! Breed smarter astronauts, it'll help. * SEXINESS - Makes for prettier prostitutes. Yay science! Basic skills gained through breeding Breeding is the best method to get better basic skills. The problem is that, the better basic skills of child you want to get the higher skills must have parents. Example of breeding system: ''Please keep in mind, that these are examples from my private experience (I'm breeding about 200 females and futas per cycle, so maybe my knowledge is big enough). ' ''' So for higher basic skills there is (almost) no chance, that child will have same values of skills as parents. Also the chance for "high basic skills" is limited. If you will get many childs from the same parents, most of them will be "weak", some will be "medium", few will be "good" and maybe one per very many of childs will be "extra" (the chosen one :D). The highest basic skill you will ever be able to get at birth is 40 by breeding two parents with 100 points in the respective skill. I have come up with a rough formula to guesstimate the highest possible basic skill for a child based on its parents current skill level. Basically it's 1/2 the average minus some diminishing returns. At the top end I am pretty sure, knowing the max being 40 from two 100s, that the diminishing return is 10% of the average of the two parents. At least the equation works perfectly for two 100s and slowly becomes slightly inaccurate the lower the parents skill level. You can see this by plugging in the the values from above. Clearly the equation isn't being applied to the extream lower end of the spectrum i.e. the two parents with 12 producing a 12 child. Father = a Mother = b Child = c This is why breeding must be connected with training. In resume (a+b) = C/0,2 Training system The most important part of colony menagement is improvement of your colonists. This means that you have to breed better and better miners and farmers to increase food and minerals income. The most effective way to do this is training colonists, breeding trained colonists to get new once with better basic skills, training new colonists, breeding and repeating the cycle. Currently only 3 skills have function in game. If you want to train specific skill you have to send colonist to appropriate hostel. WARNING: Colonists that are working in mine or farm or that are pregnant cannot be trained. * Farm's hostel - Endurance * Mine's hostel - Strenght * Breeding area hostel (hostel in city) - Endurance and Fecundity Non-patreon players can use 36 exp training only. So you can spend more money and safe time or train colonists longer but safe money. There is an achievement "Best coach" that will reduce training time. This chart shows the amount of XP it takes to progress to the next level. Values for levels with " * " are based on math formula.